Longing Hearts
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: He never knew how he missed the longing in her brown eyes whenever her gaze rested on him. When he is faced with the possibility of losing her, will that be enough to be his wake up call? AU. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in the beautiful fandom that is Dawsey.**

* * *

His breath was hot against her neck, much like the flames he walked into every single day. A calloused hand shakily but softly traced a fiery path from a smooth calf to a trembling tanned thigh. The tight material of her dress gave slightly as his hand continued its journey up, the fabric slowly but surely sliding up until it bunched around her waist.

Her stomach felt tensed, invaded by the phantom swarm of fluttering butterflies as the zipper was slowly pulled down, her back prickling with goosebumps as a soft breeze danced upon the now bare skin of her back. Her head titled backwards as he trailed wet open mouthed kisses from one side to another, his growls re-vibrating across her sensitive skin, his whiskered jaw scratching her skin as he nuzzled the space where her neck and shoulders met.

Her nimble fingers released the final button to his white dress shirt, sliding the fabric off of his muscular shoulders until he shrugged out of it and threw it somewhere behind him, joining his suit jacket and his tie probably. Trembling, she traced the soft skin of his torso, dancing over the hard planes of his upper body, skimping over the heated flesh until she fanned each side of his neck, finally burying her fingers in the golden spikes of hair, her blunt nails scratching the scalp, delighted by his helpless shuddering, rewarding her with a gentle nip with his teeth; tongue soothing the area immediately.

He leaned back, blue eyes catching the golden-flicked brown ones, so clear now unlike the look of hazy induced alcohol she gave him earlier. His gaze dropped to her thoroughly kissed lips, watching pearly teeth worry the lower lip as his hand lowered the strap of her dress, revealing more golden skin to his increasingly hungry eyes. Agonizingly slow, he matched the movement to the other strap, helping her arm out of the hole. It still cling to her chest, waiting for the last innocent barely there touch to become undone, fall off and reveal the skin underneath, the skin it hid from him.

He braced on hand on the smooth surface of the table, thumb brushing the hot skin of her thigh. Her exposed legs wrapped around his waist, crossing low on his back. He traced the simple necklace she was wearing, drawing a path south, until he reached the fabric of the top of the dress, curling his finger, the material rolled and he gave a small tug watching intently as perky full breasts were released, the purple material now bunched around her curvy waist.

His fingers titled her chin upwards, waiting for thick dark eyelashes to flutter and reveal her eyes to him. She was dark where he was fair. A night to his day. A mercury moon to his burning sun. He stepped fully into the cradle of her strong thighs, the hard edges of his body molding perfectly to her soft womanly curves. The tightness of his dress pants was unbearable, barely satisfied by pushing against her hot core.

Slowly his head descended, lips brushing over hers, teasing her with feathery brushes back and forth as his hand traced her neck, shoulder before drawing abstract designs over her skin, allowing his finger to capture a surprisingly hard bud, tugging at the flesh, switching between hard and soft touches, knowing what she wanted. What she needed.

"You feel good. So good Gabby" he murmured against her lips, tingling her lips with the movement. The intimacy of the moment felt suffocating to her. Was she really here at the party with Casey? Did they really kiss? Did he slip the dress of her body? Had she imagined his hand scorching her aching breasts?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a moan was ripped out of her throat, needy, wanton and sensual as his lips finally settled completely over hers. Hot, burning and claiming. For the second time that evening her mouth opened, eager under his and he took advantage of the warm welcome, tongue stroking her tentative shy one, coaxing the playful girl he knew resided somewhere underneath the now skittish woman.

Surely she became more bolder in her touches, more confident as she brought her bare front flush against his, groaning at the skin to skin contact. His strong heartbeats were a calming comforting blanket that surrounded her. Knowing that it beat with the risks he put himself into, the dangerous situation he ran into every single day, it was a sign that he was here, alive and doing all sorts of things to her poor unsuspecting body.

She knew he`d be good. Heard enough from his _former _fiancé how Lt. Mathew Casey was good in bed. Loving, considerate yet willing to take what he want, assertive and dominating. Wither Hallie was talking out of pure girl gushing or was sending a message to stay away from her man because she was the one staying in his bed every night. She knew she was doing a poor pathetic job of hiding her growing feelings for the young Lt. Shay knew and teased her about it. She was sure Kelly suspected as well. Hallie never confronted her about them, but telling her that she was sure Matt would listen to her instead of the woman he was going to marry was a blaring alarm to tell her she knew she was more than a friend of her fiancé.

Matt never hinted that he knew of her feelings, nor took advantage of the obvious soft spot she had for him. He kept their relationship the same. Teasing, tension filled and supportive. Yet she couldn't help but see the glances that slipped pass his wound tight control, an unlikely occurrence for a man as level headed as him. Maybe the explosive temper he suffered from had something to do with him noticing more and more of her. More of her growing relationship with young Pete Mills.

She was taken aback when she felt her hands squeeze the tight flesh bottom before tugging at the now buckled open pant, drawing it with his boxers down his lean hips, the material sliding effortlessly of his hard body. Biting her lips, she wrapped her hands around his neck, holding on as he slid the lace panties down her legs, the skimpy garment finding home with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Equally bare and equally on fire, he prided the thighs open, settling her at the edge of the table, vulnerable to his every whim.

Feathery touches tickled the inside of her thigh, dancing closer to her aching flesh, waiting for him, wanting, needing and desperately must have.

"You`re just as hot as the fires I go into everytime. More burning than any flame that ever licked close to me" his fingers traced the wet glistering folds, evidence of her desire, of how much he affected her.

Throwing her head back, a strangled moan made it`s way out of her now perched throat, biting down the urge to scream. Even if the door was locked, people were still milling about and would notice a womanly scream of pleasure rather than pain.

It slipped through, wrapping around them in an erotic bubble. Sensual and alluring. His name never sounded as musical as it did now.

"Matthew"

* * *

Pete walked through the empty bunks, trying not to make a noise as his boots met the floor. Everyone was sitting around to eat lunch in their free time. The only one missing was Gabriela. When asked, he volunteered to get her.

He stopped as he reached her bed. The blankets tangled at her feet, hand resting on her stomach her breathing heavy.

He saw her lips move, mumbling in her sleep and he had to clamp on the laughter at how cute she was in her sleep. Adorable, soft and innocent unlike the take charge EMT Dawson, that had kick ass in her DNA.

He knew a lot of things. How to cook. How to wash the dishes. How Otis liked to play pranks. How Mouch preferred the right side of the couch over the left. How Serverside was favoring a shoulder over the other. How Shay`s eyes often wandered to the womanizing Lt.

He knew what he heard uttered by a sleeping, still much into dream land Gabriela. A woman he`s been intimate with a few short days ago. A woman he was liking very much as minutes ticked by.

He knew a lot of things. He knew the first name of his Lt.

And it was what was moaned from her lips.

"Matthew"

Unwilling to let anger take hold no matter how much he wanted to. He shook her shoulder gently to rouse her from her deep slumber. He tried several times before her brown eyes snapped open, confused at her surroundings.

Whatever she had been dreaming about was so good, so consuming it was hard for her to see she was back to reality.

"Lunch`s ready" he briskly walked away, curled fists at his side. Stopping at the door, he took several deep breaths before pushing the door open, coming face to face with the man who took Gabriela`s attention, who held in his unknowing hands her heart.

* * *

**How did I do?**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews. Glad people liked it.**

* * *

_There's a corner of your heart for me_

_There's a corner of your heart just for me_

_I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart_

_Just to stay in the corner of your heart_

She gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white with the force. She took several shallow breaths before taking a deep one, filling her lungs completely before exhaling the air in a rush, the tension between her shoulder blades lessened by the action. For the first time since she pushed the door of the bathroom open and stepped foot in the empty room, she chanced a look at the mirror, looking at her reflection.

Chest heaving, she took stock of herself. Eyes wild, pupils dilating and it seemed her eyes were full blown black. Her hair was in its usual curled state, hanging around her face like a curtain, doing a poor job of hiding her still burning cheeks. Her whole body felt burning, scorched from his touch.

From his imaginary touch.

That`s what it was. It wasn't real. It didn't happen. Never took place in the world she lived in.

It was all in her head.

He hadn't kissed her. Hadn't so softly lowered the straps of her purple dress off of her shoulders, hadn't so fleetingly let his eyes wander over her bare body before he reached out and traced every dip, counter committing it to memory. That was the dream Casey. The one that met her lips halfway in her cousin`s dimmed library. Who pulled her closer, set aside their champagne flutes and proceeded to show her that they were a far cry from 'just friends'.

The Casey in her dreams wasn't real. He wasn't the one that led truck 81 every single call. Nor was he the one to offer nothing but friendship and support to her. And he certainly didn't turn her down when she gathered her liquid courage and made the first move to change the status of their relationship.

Nope. That was the real Lt. Matthew Casey. The one who turned his head, his lips landing on her cheek in a fleeting kiss before leaning back, telling her why they _Shouldn't _ do this. Couldn't.

_There is room beneath your bed for me_

_There is room beneath your bed just for me_

_I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed_

_Just to sleep underneath your bed_

_"I cant"_

Two simple words. A first speaker pronoun. Meaning he was referring to himself, no one else. Matthew Casey. And a verb, signifying capability of doing something. Adding the 'not' it turned a two word sentence from 'I can' into 'I cant'. He couldn't give her what she was seeking from him. She was asking for the next step, a relationship, an announcement that he was willing to try with her. He had only platonic and friendly feelings. The opposite what she wanted and apparently the only thing she was getting from him.

_"It`s not a good time"_

When was it a good time for them? From day one it was always the wrong time, the off time, the 'not now maybe later' time. Since the day she walked in this firehouse, she fell into a place as the friend, the one to drink beet with after long night shifts, the one who listened to his problems. Problems he told her first before the so called 'love of his life'. You would think that it would count for something, anything. Was she forever doomed to be stuck in the friends zone? never to be seen as a potential love interest? To be looked at as a girl and not one of the guys.

_"Because it`s worth doing right"_

From the day of the Christmas party till now, she has been wondering what had he meant by that. What was it that it was worth doing right? Them? Hadn't he just shot down any chances with his 'I cant' only to say that. Had he meant he can`t right now? that maybe... just maybe... he meant he could later. That he wants to do it right later?

_"Right?"_

The half question half wondering word confused her even more so. Like he was seeking a reassurance on her part. That she understood why he couldn't kiss her right there. Why he shouldn't kiss her right there. Because he wanted to do it right.

Right?

"You`re starting to sound like him" she closed her eyes, breathing deeply before opening the faucet, splashing water over her face; trying to bring her body under control and cool her heated thoughts.

Drops of water darkened the fabric of her long sleeved grey shirt as they dripped from her face. She didnt care as her thoughts brought another interesting topic to torture her with.

Peter Mills.

Their new candidate and her one night stand. The beautiful soul residing inside of him made it impossible not to love him and his boyish charm. Bonding over spices and cooking, they struck an unlikely but beautiful friendship. Going out for drinks, eating at dive restaurant after dive restaurant, the sense of companionship had grown, more so on his part. She knew those look he was starting to show in his puppy brownish eyes. After all she had been walking with the same look of longing as she worked side by side with one Lt. Matthew Casey.

They still had the awkward conversations ever since she mistaken the flowers to be from him after they had agreed to keep it their business. How those flowers arrived at the most horrible time. Just when Matt was taking a step closer, wanting to talk; Mouch had came in holding the beautiful arrangement with no card in sight and she watched how he had closed up, gave her an unreadable look before brushing past her to go somewhere where she wasn't.

That look that Pete gave her and Casey as he walked by them when Casey was explaining why he was distant lately. Why he seemed so distracted, absent minded whenever he had a moment of piece. On the job he was always alert and there for the men he led but once he shrugged his gear and boots he`d be in another world, jumping when someone would call out to him.

He finally confessed what`s been keeping him preoccupied so much. His mother and her upcoming parole hearing. She understood that, knew how close he was to his mother, even after killing his father without a blink of an eye. She had even offered to go with him to the hearing. Even if he wasn't feeling the same for her, it didn't mean she`d stop being his friend.

_There's one minute of your day_

_There's one minute of your day_

_There's one minute of your day_

_I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day_

Combing her fingers through her hair, she set about making herself somewhat presentable to face the people outside. She was sure to be bombard with questions on where she was and why she skipped another lunch with them. After Casey and him turning her advances down, and even as gently as he could, a new found awkwardness and tension filled the space between them. At calls, they worked side by side, too busy saving lives and making it out in one piece however when the noises were silenced and the fire put out and out of their heavy protective gear it was a situation where it was becoming more uncomfortable as time dragged on.

He knew how she felt to a certain degree. Knew she wanted more.

She knew he was no where near ready. She knew that he may not feel the same.

She knew Pete was expecting more from her like she was expecting more from the fair Lt.

The bathroom door was pushed open and her eyes snapped up to meet the blue ones of the man she was escaping.

Quickly she looked at him, she hadn't seen a lot of him today. Being on call since 5 am, barely catching glimpses during the calls where both Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 had to be at the scene together. It was always a victim after another, from small cuts, to major bleeding to cardiac arrests, her and Shay were exhausted by the time the clock struck 12 in the afternoon. Ordered by the stern Chief they headed out to their bunks, falling asleep within seconds of hitting the pillows.

The bags under his eyes where becoming more and more obvious as days went by, which meant he wasn't sleeping very well. His hair was in disarray probably from running his fingers through it numerous times.

He stood rooted to his spot, not sure if he wanted to move forward or go back out. If he did leave, it`ll spar him and her the poor attempt of making a conversation. But if he stayed, maybe just maybe they could make some sort of progress, get out of the funk they`re currently in and rebuild some of the broken foundations of what he now considered a rocky friendship.

A friendship he wanted to restore and build upon to something much more.

He missed her, if he had to be honest with himself. Missed the ease of how their conversation always flowed, something he noticed with the lack of it after the doomed failed Christmas party date.

It was a date. He said so himself. If she wanted a friend, she should have asked Mouch, Cruz or Mills but if a date she wanted, he was the one to ask.

He had picked her up in his newly washed and waxed pick up truck and not once did she flinch over the fact they were going to a fancy party in his construction truck. He sucked in his breath as he helped her out of her long coat, revealing the skin tight purple dress, hugging her figure perfectly. Her makeup was light, focusing on darkening her already dark eyes. Her skin looked like silk. She was walking breathing silk.

The tough, take no prisoners EMT was tucked away for the evening and the social sassy girl came out to play. That wasn`t Dawson. He was the date of Gabriela. The vulnerable girl he knew Dawson struggled to keep deep inside, to show that she was tough enough to survive in their hard tough dangerous world.

Firehouses and EMT were no place for soft vulnerable girls. A thing Gabriela took to heart seriously but the girl shined through her inspite of the attempts to smother her inside. When she left to go home, her hair would be down in soft curls. When she`d get ready for a night out with Shay at the bar. The few times her dates picked her up from the station as he watched through the tower.

He had spent days cursing his misplaced words and the half-assed rushed explanation he gave her. He wasn't ready. He knew the first thing she thought about was Hallie and how he still hadn't worked out everything after their latest and finale break up. She confirmed it when he told her the real reason for being so distracted lately. It showed how unsure of her place in his life she was.

"Hey"

He saw her eye the door behind him, knowing he was blocking her exist.

Maybe it is time to try to ease the tension.

"Hi"

"You missed lunch. Mills made a mean meatloaf" he walked to the nearest sink to the door. If she decided to run he`ll have a better chance of blocking her.

"Not really that hungry"

"You won`t do anyone any good if you faint on call"

Maybe it was him that was having trouble with their situation as all his wording was wrong, not coming out as he intended them to be. His worry over her didn't come out as a person who cared but more like a boss fearing you would jeopardize work.

"I`ll have Pete make me something to go"

Something flared in him at the mention of the young candidate. He was always envious of their easy banter and loud laughter. He had his moments with her where they would joke on things only known to them, tease each other over silly little things. But the thing with Mills was different. Maybe because he seen the look of admiration in the young man`s eyes, seeking her as he enters a room, lightening up whenever she shows up. He`d seen the hugs, talking about their adventures as he filled in for Shay after the horrible accident and that looks over the kitchen counter, the secret smiles as if they knew something the rest of the team didn't.

Looking back on Mills`s half-masked glare, he had to wonder. Did he know about what happened or rather what didn't happen between him and Gabriela? Did he think he was moving on his girl? Was she even his girl? Did the relationship between them become more than just friendship while he was preoccupied? And why the thought of a relationship between them upset him so much?

_Just to occupy one minute of your day_

_Just to sleep underneath your bed_

_Just to stay in the corner of you heart_

Quickly he moved to stand in her path, hands dripping water on the tile floor. Her brown eyes rose up to meet his and he could see the emotions swirl in them "Look.. I.."

The PA system interrupted them yet again and they listened intently to know the situation and the units being called.

_"637 S Dearborn St. Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. __Reported structure fire."_

"We gotta go" she moved to walk around him, his arm shot out to wrap firmly around her elbow effectively stopping her "I need to talk to you. Tonight my place"

He could see the hesitation in her body language. Titling his head sideways he tried again "Gabriela please"

"Ok fine. Can we go now?"

He let go of her, watched as she pushed the door open, him hot on her heels as he headed to the truck.

He watched her strap her radio in, gathering her hair into a ponytail before stepping into the ambulance with Shay.

He grabbed his jacket and helmet, stepping into the running truck, barely closing the door before Cruz put it in drive, the ambulance following them along with the squad`s truck.

Tonight he was going to resolve this thing. It was time to start building the burned bridge with her. And he was a damn good constructor.

* * *

**Hope I am doing ok for now. **

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are loved :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took this long to update. Not much on the Dawsey front but I needed to show the work side of their relationship.

* * *

_"637 S Dearborn St. Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Reported structure fire."_

"Come on, let's move it!" Lt. Casey hollered as he jumped out of Truck 81, rushing towards the large building before them. It was engulfed in flames, acrid black smoke emitting from the building. Fire had long since broken all the windows and the glass crunched under the firefighters` feet as they ran towards the building.

After a quick assessment to the situation, both Lt. rushed to their assigned men; watching them secure their gear and check to ensure they had a full tank of air, which would allow them approximately half an hour of air. They all checked that their radios were working before Casey waved them over and told them where they were headed.

"Don`t go to the top floors in case they collapse. Basement, subbasement and first floor only. We get anyone out before we move up. Cruz and Mills should have vented the roof by then. We move out in pairs. The smoke is too thick. Anything tricky and you call Rescue squad. Got it?"

An assortments of yes and nods answered him back and he adjusted the air tank on his back. The sound of the blaring ambulance died down and he saw Shay and Dawson rush out to get the gurney from the back, mindful to the roaring fire and the debris that was starting to collapse on the street.

Chief Boden joined in the fray, taking control of the situation as he and the rest of the men readied themselves to go in.

With their masks on, they made their way up the steps and into the burning building as the rest of the men outside got ready to vent the roof and start to ready the water hoses to put out the fire.

They lined up, axes in hand, masks on. Whenever they went into a fire, be it a small grill fire or a large dangerous one like this, all thoughts were the same. A possibility of not making it out alive. Adrenaline coursed through them, pushing the fear down for the moment. It was a well known risk when they signed up to be firemen.

Members of Truck 81 and a few Squad ones stood ready behind him. He would lead them in, be the first to go and he knew they`d follow him. The front door was still locked and intact despite having the windows already broken and shattered.

The door was slightly hot, and when he looked down, he could see smoke billowing out from beneath his door before being sucked back in.

Backdraft.

"Shit." He'd already pushed down on the door handle, and even if he let it back up slowly, the small shift would probably still allow oxygen into the room.

"Everyone back up and away" confused they did as he asked. It was only a matter of seconds before things exploded. Literally.

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the doorknob and bolted from the door, running for all he was worth. He barely made it halfway down the street before the door exploded.

"Get the hose."

The hose already on his shoulder,Otis jogged towards the burning building, letting loop by loop fall to the ground. He reached the door and Casey took the end of the hose from him.

More than once, Otis reached out and grabbed Casey`s shoulder to gauge how close he was to the blonde. He bumped into him and he realized the other man had stopped. He leaned into him, giving him support while he raised the hose in his hands.

"Charge the line." he heard him say over his radio above the roar of the fire.

Otis braced himself against Casey to help give the other man more support when the hose was opened. The second he did, Casey jerked back into him slightly as he aimed the stream of water at the ceiling closest to them, trying to force the fire back into a corner so they could get access to the rest of the building, to get access to the victims trapped inside it. Water was instantly turned to steam as the temperature of the fire met with the water. The room suddenly felt a thousand degrees hotter.

What felt like hours later, Otis felt someone leaning against him to help relieve the pressure, and he didn't have to turn to know it was Severide. The size alone alerted him.

The three of them made their way forward, chasing the fire back into a corner.

"Otis and I are running out of air."

"Turn off the hose. Herrmann, you read?"

"I'm sending in Mills and Cruz. They finished venting the roof." Herrmann`s voice crackled down the line. "Casey , you and Otis come back out. Kelly, stay where you are until the others come."

"Roger that."

"Can you handle the hose alone?" Casey asked Kelly, concerned. In all of their time together, they'd _never_ left one man inside by himself.

"Don't worry about me. Go get some air before you run out." Even over the roaring fire and crash sounds, the cockiness of Kelly was dripping from his tune loudly.

Otis didn't even know they'd approached the door until the gloom disappeared and he could see light through his fogged-up mask. He got to the door and felt someone hauling him to his feet, pulling off his helmet and mask.

Casey shook his head, sweat flying around as he breathed in a lungful of clean air. He let it out slowly as he closed his eyes, facing up towards the sky. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and turned to look up at the burning building. The top floors had been put out, and it seemed the only fire left now was the one inside. That would be gone soon, too.

He gulped the water greedily, his perched throat almost sighing in relieve as the cool water cooled him down, even if momentarily. A new filled air tank rested on his back as he shouldered it, his helmet secured around his head to keep the flames at bay, providing what little protection it could against the merciless fire.

**Meanwhile, inside the building:**

He had ventured down, alone; going against the pairing orders given by his level headed friend. He looked up and down the hallway. Each door had been chalked, meaning he had already checked it. This place was like a labyrinth and he seemed to be going in circles. He hated doing sweeps looking for victims. He didn't know how the members of Truck 81 did this all the time. They were one floor above them doing the same thing. With the fire out and most of the people out, getting needed medical treatments; they were making another round to check for any survivors left behind since the fire seemed to be focused on the upper levels.

There was a distinctive rumble overhead. He looked up already knowing what it was. There was no time to even run or attempt to find a shelter. He crouched down into a fetal position and covered his head with his arms. He wanted to be as small a target as possible since the entire ceiling was caving in. Kelly tucked his chin down, pressing into his chest as wood ceiling whined and creaked loudly and it only served as a reminder that he was a sitting duck. He could faintly hear the sounds of the men above him yelling at each other to get the hell out.

He knew exactly when the rumbling stopped. He knew exactly when the ceiling was done collapsing. He knew exactly when the pain of his injuries hit him. His injured shoulder was being crushed by the heavy weight resting on top of it and he knew whatever damage he had sustained before, it was much worse now. The risk of surgery and the possibility of not being able to get back to work ever were stacking against him rapidly.

The silence was broken by drops of red liquid hitting his facemask. He swallowed and finally looked upward. He had to find out where and from whom the blood was coming from. He saw two legs hanging down, entangled in the ceiling joists. One of them was covered in blood – the blood that was still steadily dripping down onto his mask.

Wanting to get away from the dark liquid that was hitting his mask quickly now, with his free hand he was able to move the debris from the fallen ceiling off of him, dragging his body away, wiping the fluid with his gloved hand.

"SEVERIDE" It was Cruz`s voice, booming loudly and he was sure the men outside would have no trouble hearing him. Looking up he saw the few men standing on the edge of the big hole in the ceiling, eyes on him and on whomever was dangling from the ceiling.

"I am ok. Who is it?"

"A victim we were trying to drag through, fell as the ceiling collapsed"

"His leg's bleeding pretty bad, from what I can see from here," He looked at the puddle of blood that was starting to form on the floor, and he shuddered thinking he was underneath it just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, he's stuck pretty good. We can't get him out from up here. I've got the sawz-all coming down. We're going to have to cut him out."

"Have Dawson come here. We have to stop the bleeding before it`s too late" he called back, struggling to get on his feet. He had a job to do and no aching shoulder would stop him.

"Mills, get Dawson."

**Outside the building:**

He charged back in, passing the few people who were being helped out by his and Kelly`s men, glancing back to see Shay and Dawson strap in a middle aged woman into the gurney, helping her into the back of the ambulance.

"Seen Dawson?" Mills stepped out stopping him from going in.

"She`s right over there. Why?" he looked inside and at Mills who had already shouted at Dawson. She threw the bloody gloves in the ambulance trashcan, approaching both men. They were different as night and day, contrasting between a fair golden man shinning bright like the sun and a darker man unlike the first. One who had her heart and one who wanted her heart.

"What`s up?"

"Man inside. Caught in the ceiling`s joists. Leg bleeding pretty badly"

The three of them rushed back in, stopping at the edge of the hole. They heard the soft moans coming from the man who was starting to come around.

"Easy, don't move," Dawson soothed.

"Help me?" He called, pain etched into his voice.

"We are doing everything we can to get you out. I need you to sit still alright" She grabbed her radio, calling for Shay to bring her medical supplies here.

"My leg," he moaned. "Oh God, it hurts!" he cried, biting his lip.

"I know, I know," Casey responded. "We're gonna get you out of here real soon. What`s your name?"

"Roy"

"Ok Roy. I need you to sit still. I am going to come down strap you in before I get you out of here alright?" Her voice was strong unlike her nerves. There was nothing underneath to support her as she worked on the man.

"Dawson no" His voice left no room for arguments. She wasn't going down. Period.

"I need to. It`s the only way"

"You`ll fall"

"You`ll catch me"

He stood stunned, eyes looked with hers. She trusted him to catch her.

Maybe the damage wasn't as bad as he had thought. The basis of their relationship was there.

"Fine" His hands went through the steps he knew blindly. He took the straps wrapping them around her before strapping the harness to her, tugging to make sure it`s secure. He wrapped the other end around him. If she was going down, he`ll be the one to lower her and lift her up. The others will be behind him keeping them from tumbling down.

"Looks like that beam is holding up the joist Roy's tangled in. We move it and he drops or gets his leg torn off," Kelly provided from below "I`ll try to keep it in place while you get him out"

With one look between them and a nod to indicate she was ready he began to lower her slowly until she was close enough to the man.

She reached his legs and started cutting the seams on his pants. She began cutting the boot, trying her best not to move his leg too much. Despite her efforts, the man still let out a couple of loud cries, especially when she finally got the boot off.

She tried to keep him from moving around. He was getting very agitated, the pain and shock taking their toll. "He's got an avulsion about four inches wide just below his knee! Feels like the fibula's broken, too!" she added."I gotta stabilize the leg, Kelly you`ll cut the joist."

A few minutes later they heard the sawz-all motor start up.

"Okay, time to hold real still," she instructed, adjusting her grip on him.

Finally the resistance was gone. She held on tight and they carefully pulled Roy up through the hole. She guided his leg up and through until they could take a hold of it. They quickly placed him into the waiting gurney,bringing him outside.

His hands wrapped under her arms, pulling her through the hole, her body so close to his own. Her face was glistering from the sweat after being suspended mid air and working against the clock and the building that was ready to fall on them any minute.

"You did good" He praised her softly, as his hands unsnapped the ropes and equipment from around her body.

"I told you you`ll catch me"

_Tonight. He had to tell her._


	4. Chapter 4

I know I have been neglecting this story a lot and I am sorry for that.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter.

The long awaited talk at Casey`s.

In this, his mum is yet to have a hearing, since it`s based before those episodes. She does have a cookie point in her favor. The 'Forget Hallie' speech.

* * *

Five minutes. She stood outside of his door for five minutes still, watching the door, not seeing past it, not that she could, unless she had super powers which last time she checked, she didn't Strongly her heart beat, and she took deep calming breaths, feeling some of the nerves disperse as she exhaled. This was it. She had gone through hellish hours of one tense long shift and managed to make it through another attempt of Shay to investigate further on what is happening in her life recently, but she hadn't been able to avoid coming here and having a talk with one Matthew Casey. Whenever she was in the same vacancy as the Lt, he made sure she got a reminder of their upcoming talk. She`d be lying if she said she wasn't excited by this new change in Casey, him tackling the issue for a change, taking a first step to make up for the hundreds she had taken for years but at the same time she couldn't be any more nervous. Maybe he just wanted to make things easier, go back to their solid friendship and nothing more. Maybe she is mistaking all of this...

"Just chill Gabriela. No matter what he says tonight, he can't hurt you anymore than he already has"

He saw her walk to his door. She never knocked and he knew she was just standing there, collecting her thoughts before she faced him. He knew Gabriela Dawson for a long time now, she went from the newly assigned EMT, to someone he worked with, to a friend he sat next to in the bar to being one of the few people who made it inside the barricades he built around him, joining Kelly and Hallie; to become someone he confided in, someone he respected, sought out for advice to someone he valued so much. He knew how she always twist the golden chain whenever she was lost in thought, how she twist her lips whenever she was trying to keep her smartass comments to herself or how closed off she could get whenever someone pressed her for answers she was not willing or ready to give. He knew her and he knew the more time she spent outside at his front door, alone to her thoughts and feelings, the more high she put the walls, reinforcing them, keeping him outside. And it took him a year to gain her trust and get a pass and stop being put at arm`s length and he wasn't about to let her kick him out. She wasn't allowed to make a stranger out of him or even a colleague.

This night was about holding on to his place as one of her closest friends before taking things further. It was a battle strategy. Secure your position before venturing out. Secure his place in her life before securing his place in her heart. A heart he had no clue he owned since day one.

He opened the door, startling her from her deep thoughts, her brown eyes raised to meet his and he smiled. He couldn't help it. Something about her and the way she looked at him, the way she looked up to him, filled him with warmth and he smiled, enjoying the silent moments, the meeting of eyes knowing when he opened his mouth, he`d put his foot so far in, ruin whatever moment they were having, adding to her tendency to give as good as she got in case of arguments or nervous jumbled words at the awkwardness he created. For two people on the wrong sides of things, they couldn't be more identical.

A night to his day, Gabby never shied from an argument, or agreed to placate and appease him. Yet she lived by the same set of values he did. This is where he and Hallie fell short.

Hallie argued, always on the defense. She stood by her thoughts and beliefs strongly and could not be swayed even if said beliefs were too rigid to allow change in them. He wanted kids. Yearned and longed to have them. He was a firefighter and everyday he stepped out of the security of his home, there was a possibility of never returning home. So his life consisted on living for now; for the moment. Hallie`s job as a doctor was less risky than his, allowing her a semi-resemblance of normalcy and thus the future to her was actually weeks, months and years from now; his future was the next minute, the next second because that what it could take to end his life, that`s what it took to end Darden`s. A split second and his friend was gone. And therefore Hallie never really grasped the urgency, the absolute need to have a baby right now, why he couldn't wait another year.

And it had turned out he did not need to wait, because Hallie decided she didn't want kids, had only wanted them to appease him, not because she felt the same longing he did. In a way he couldn't hate her for that. Growing to despise him for forcing her to have babies was something he didn't wish to ever happen. He loved her too much and with that him and Hallie parted ways.

He promised himself never to compare two women in his life, but looking at her he did and if he was honest he had been comparing the two women since day one. Physical appearance both women were beautiful in her own right, Hallie had the gentle features where as Gabriela`s strong ones added to her hardened personality. Hallie was easily intimated her run in with Voight confirmed that where as the EMT was ready to be suspended for an action she took in the field. She reached out to him while he was too busy reaching out to Hallie. He wasn't blind nor stupid, he was just being ignorant on purpose. Her eyes lingered, he had noticed, on him for far too long than a friend should. Her distance grew more as Hallie had warmed her way back to his life before he broke up with her and he saw her feelings, swirling in her eyes, trembling on her lips at that Christmas party and he cowardly shied away from her bold move, unsure of the step she was asking him to make on this new, uncertain territory she was forcing them to move to.

Weeks passed and he knew she wasn't forcing, she was simply asking, offering to take a step further; closer in their relationship and he had rejected those advances. He just hoped she wouldn't do him the same courtesy and shot down his.

"Come in" He stepped back, allowing her to walk into his house. At 9 P.M his neighborhood was too quiet, only the occasional barks of dogs and the sound of car passing by. He liked it, peace and quiet was what he was looking for and in terms of living arrangement, he could check it off his list. He closed the door behind him, watching as she stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Can I get you something? Coffee? Beer? Water?" he headed to his kitchen, walking backwards to keep his eyes on her, looking for any sign on how to approach this 'talk' he promised her. He promised them.

"Water is fine" she had yet to take her jacket off and she asked for water, which said 'Lets get it over with so I can leave'

_You have your work cut out for ya_

He came back, two bottles of beer in his hands, setting on the table, he took the other and flopped on the couch, taking a swig of his chilled beer he gazed up at her.

"You know the couch is pretty comfortable and you must feel dead on your feet from working all day"

He lifted the bottle to his mouth, hiding the smug smile behind it as she sat down across from him, taking a large gulp from her bottle.

"Why am I here Casey?" he was startled by her bluntness but again she never seemed to be the kind to beat around the bush.

Time to face the music.

"I want my best friend back" he knew how those particular words would do to her, to how she would react to them.

_Don`t cry. Don`t you dare cry Gabriela Dawson._

"I am always your friend, Casey. This is me, Dawson the friend" she meant it as a joke to lighten the pensive silence but the bitterness escaped her tight control and slipped through her moving lips.

_Breathe. Get through this and you can go home and cry._

He knew her. He didn't need to see up close how her eyes blinked repeatedly to keep tears at bay, to how tightly she gripped the bottle.

"That`s not what I am talking about"

"What are you talking about?"

He walked to her, trying not to frown when she burrowed further into the couch to put physical distance between them as well. He sat on the coffee table, his knees brushing hers; restraining himself from enveloping her hands in his, knowing it might be a bit too much for her at the moment.

"I meant what I said back at the party Gabriela. Some things are worth doing right. Some things are worth waiting for" she stayed silent, her head bowed down, dark hair falling like a curtain around her face; hiding its beauty along with its expression. He needed to see her face, her eyes.

"For years I had Hallie. I am not going to pretend I didn't love her or intended to start my life with her. A home, kids, a dog. The whole nine yards.. but I realized that me and her were at two different stages in our lives and I wanted things she wasn't willing to give me"

He tipped her chin, feeling the silky smooth skin under his rough fingers. Tilting his head, he sought her eyes and caught them, willing her to look at him and not break away. His fingers ghosted along her smooth jaw before lingering around her graceful neck, brushing the golden chain back and forth "And then there is you. I kept you at arm`s length for so long that it took me a while to know..to feel that you have warmed your way in and you became someone important to me"

"Casey I.."

"You looked so beautiful at the party. Did I tell you that?" He knew he had, his dumbstruck expression had for him, before he stuttered the compliment. She looked like a vision out of a dream "I wanted to kiss you but there was so much on mind that... kissing you is worth doing right"

His hand curved around her neck, weaving through the silky strands, grasping her nape to keep her in place. Eyes heavy, they dropped to her parted lips before looking up to her eyes; finding them partially closed, her lashed fluttering against her cheeks. Closing the distance between them, he brushed his nose with hers, nuzzling her, feeling her warm breath tickle his cheeks. He felt them tremble against his own and just before he locked them for the first time, he was almost knocked back with her rushed confession.

"I slept with Peter"

* * *

Damn me for ruining the moment :P


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Again, sorry for the delays. I have just started school again; getting my MBA and it`s a lot of work along with having two other stories in the work. I am trying to balance things but sometimes I just want to crawl into a hole and die.

Since the show is not giving us Dawsey, we will get them here. That means I am deviating from the show while keeping few things intact. That means, no Millson in any romantic way. Dawson and Voight thing is up for grabs who knows ;) and no Heather/Casey either bleh :S

Thanks for those keeping up with this despite my neglectfulness. I need people like you to keep my ass in line.

Enjoy and tell me what you think.

-Sam

* * *

_Bruised and battered by your words_  
_Dazed and shattered now it hurts_  
_Haven't I always loved you_

His hand, that curled around her neck, dropped as if she burned him despite the cold freezing grip that clutched at his chest.

He didn't break away immediately and he felt cemented to where he was, opposite of her, knees brushing, a simple twitch or move would send them into their first real kiss. Not one on the cheek, or one in dreams but a real one, in his living room with a woman that was becoming extremely important to him as seconds ticked by. She had always been important to him, a true friend and a great pillar of unwavering support, she demanded so little when she offered so much. Recently she started to become the center of his attention, eyes wandering looking for her, seeking her out, she was always there at the back of his mind, but now she was at the forefront of his thoughts and musings.

What was Gabriela doing? What would Gabriela say? Does Gabriela like this? And what a kiss would be like with Gabriela?

He never knew exactly when he stopped seeing her as Dawson and started seeing her as Gabriela. He just knew he saw the woman that was a match to him, the man. She was his match in their professional life, always sharp, alert and not far when he needed her but this was much more than work and good working relationship. He was seeing a Gabriela that would look good in his shirt, barefoot in his kitchen. One that laid with him, a blanket around them, star gazing from the back of his truck. One that would brush the crown of his head knowing how much it soothed him. A Gabriela that could share a life with him.

A Gabriela that had fallen in bed with Peter Mills. Young Peter Mills, their latest candidate, a man who worked with him on a daily basis, who watched his back and saved his life a couple of times. Sweet and gentle Mills had lucked out and landed the woman he wanted.

How could he be completely off base?

At that moment, he reeled back, almost stumbling in his haste to get up from the coffee table, hand scratching the back of his neck. When did that happen? How? Where was he? Did everyone else know? How could he have missed it? How serious was it?

She bit the inside of her cheek as he abruptly stood up, putting distance between them, like he couldn't get away fast enough. He was so close, lips a hairbreadth away from her own, hands so strong keeping her to him, anchoring her to accept what he was ready to give, to do. How could she even deny her longing for that kiss, that almost kiss before she opened her runaway mouth and spilled her dirty tipsy deed.

She felt her throat steadily close up, knot forming and twisting something fierce in the pit of her stomach. His silence killing her, his confused blue eyes snared her and guilt filled her quickly, as if she had betrayed him somehow. Just as quickly as it filled her, guilt faded away being replaced by a flare of anger. What did he expect? That she`d sit around, wait for him to decide when it was finally a good time to try something with her?

"..now?"

"What?" she shook her head, catching the last of his sentence and he looked frustrated and pained, as if it took a lot for him to voice the first time "I said is there something going on between you now?"

"It was just a one time thing and..." she stopped when he took two steps to her, right back into her personal space. His wide blue eyes searching for something only he knew, inquisitive and questioning. "And what?" he breathed the words slowly, quietly, as if too afraid to disturb the charged air between them. He needed wired, hot. It would only spur him into action and not allow him to cool off and chalk up these emotions that Gabriela evoked in him.

"It was never like that. He is a good man and whoever she is, she`ll be lucky to have him"

"But not you?"

"Not me" she confirmed and he only had one question left to ask before he acted, before he .."Why? What does Gabriela want? Who does Gab-"

"I am tired of you playing around, tugging my strings at your whims and likes. I am tired of that Matt." In a rare honest moment between them she admitted the harsh cold truth, what she felt like and how sick she was for feeling this helpless to break away from the chains, strings, ties whatever that held her to him and didn't allow her to break free, leave and move on.

"You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me, that it wasn't a good time but then you don't want anyone else sharing the attention I have given you. You`re a mess of contradictions Matt, blowing hot then freezing cold"

He saw her stand up, tug at her jacket, her features soft, open and vulnerable at the moment and he wanted nothing but to shelter her, protect her from what he caused, what he made her feel. Protect her from his idiotic self.

"Of course it wasn't a right time. You were practically drunk. I was a mess from Hallie, my mum and my sister, my head was screwed up that evening. I did say it wasn't a good time, it wasn't. You picked the worse time to try to stir the pond Gabriela. I also said it was worth doing right. Stirring the pond, being a date that you deserve and most importantly kissing you is worth doing right"

Even from across the room he could see the instant shining of her big dark brown eyes, mouth going slack, breathing shakily as she stood cemented next to his sofa. He walked to her, hands reaching to take her hands that gripped tightly at her jacket, slowly bringing them to wrap around his torso, bringing his body closer to hers, her curves burning him wherever they brushed his body.

The pad of his thumb brushed her lips, eyes lingering on them before swinging up to catch hers.

"Got anything more to shock me with?"

"No" her hands moved until she was clutching at his back, his shirt fisted in her hands.

"I am gonna kiss you now Gabriela" a hand low on her waist tugged her that final inch closer to bring her flush against him, touching from chest to thigh.

"OK"

"And you.." he breathed in, raising her chin upwards as he leaned closer, letting his hand wrap around her neck, the other still resting intimately at her back. He stopped a hairbreadth away from her lips, murmuring against them "..are going to kiss me back" with that he touched his lips to hers for the very first time. He tasted her, slow pecks to ease them into it before he couldn't take this torturous actions anymore, slanting his lips, leaning a bit to the right, hand keeping her anchored to him here. Lips parting on a sigh, he took the opportunity and ran with it.

This has been worth waiting to do right. She was worth doing right by.

_But when I need you_  
_You're almost here_  
_Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you_  
_And when I hold you your almost here_  
_Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted_  
_And now I'm with you I'm close to tears_  
_'cause I know I'm almost here_  
_Only almost here_

* * *

Looking forward to tomorrow`s episode, hope we see more of those tortured looks across the room, maybe jealous Casey. While I adore Peter Mills to bits and pieces (How could you not?!) I adore Dwasey more.

Have a good one and yes I have a plan for this. Nothing is random. Unpredictable yes, but never random.


	6. Chapter 6

Anybody out there?

Call out!

This is now officially **AU**.

* * *

Her eyes strained open snared in his bright blue eyes as their lips softly caressed one another. Her hands clenched at his sides, his shirt crumbling in her tight fists, his own slipping under her jacket,resting at the concave of her back, burning her where his deft hands pushed her closer to him. His other curved around her jaw, brushing the skin; coaxing her to relax, lips further parting under his own. The constant urge to taste her fully won out and with a groan he deepened the kiss; brushing his tongue against her own velvety one, their lips fusing tightly, his eyes finally falling shut after her own dropped close, boldly touching him back.

He never thought she`d feel this heavenly in his arms, nor did he think that it was Dawson that will wake a frightening hunger for another human being. Kissing Hallie had always been pleasant, safe; a gentle warmth filling him even in the throes of passion and love making. Dawson was fiery. Passionate and kissing her felt like being trapped in a room with a ticking time bomb and he didn't know what to expect next.

It felt like she was free falling from the skies, diving full speed into the unknown with nothing to grasp into or land upon and if he had not been tightly holding her to him, she was certain her legs would have abandoned her a long time ago. He kissed her thoroughly, like she always dreamed of being kissed... no make that ravished.

Regretfully, he left her lips; trailing kisses down her jaw, across her neck, his warm breath travelling across her exposed flesh, willing himself to breathe, trying to calm his heartbeats. Her own rushed breath tickled the base of his neck where she had her nose buried. They stayed in comfortable silence, standing near his door both not in a rush to break away, until her jacket started ringing shrilly.

"It better be important" he murmured, still holding her even after her hands let go to answer her phone. He missed the smile painted on her warm face as she accepted Shay`s call.

"Hello!"

_"Got laid yet?"_

She broke away from him, not wanting to him to overhear Shay`s comments, knowing she wouldn't keep quiet until their next shift. Clearing her throat, she chanced a look at him; trying to see if he heard her over-sexed friend`s comment. He was leaning on the back of the couch, hands in his jeans pockets, keenly observing her.

"What`s up Shay?"

_"Fine, dont answer. Just know I`ll be hounding you later!"_

"Yeah.. ok that`s fine"

_"He`s close by. Isn`t he?"_

"Ah yeah, I`ll be there in a few"

_"So that`s a yes for working the night shift as well?"_

"See you later"

_"You hav-"_

Shay`s voice was cut off as she hung up and pocketed the phone slowly, not knowing what to do or say to him now. As if sensing her new found awkwardness around him, he gathered the beer bottles, walking to his kitchen, giving her the space she felt she needed, careful not to give her too much room to escape.

"Working tonight?" He kept her in his sight as he moved around, putting the bottles in their case to be thrown out later.

"Yup. I need all the extra shifts I can squeeze in."

"For your classes, right?"

_He remembers!_ She nodded, watched as he picked up his truck keys and phone and headed towards her.

"I`ll drive you"

"I have my car"

"I know, I`ll drive you so I can pick you up for breakfast tomorrow morning" He hid his amused smile as he busied himself with zipping his jacket, she looked extra adorable with her eyes bulging open and her mouth parted, obviously speechless and at a loss for words.

"Breakfast?"

He walked to her, tucking her hair behind her ears; raising the neckline of her jacket higher to shield her from the could "Breakfast. The first meal of the day, eaten in morning time, shouldn't be skipped..."

Her glare told him she knew she was being teased "Unless you don't want to have breakfast with me?"

Her rush to assure him filled him with something funny, almost tingly, happy with her approval "No! I do... I mean I want to have breakfast with you".

He gave her a brilliant smile as he offered her his hand to take "Shall we?"

Tentatively, she slid her hand in his; smiling as he squeezed it and walked to his front door. She had no idea that the dreadful talk she had imagined in her head would turn out to be the most amazing dream she was having at the moment.

_**Five hours later**_

Shay was tired. No scratch that. Shay was severely exhausted. Her muscles ached from pushing gurneys, carrying unconscious people to driving around the city. Even at the 02:30 A.M, people still managed to get into accidents, put their houses on fire or get into freaky car accidents. She reached for the coffee cup blindly as she focused on driving in the right lane. The coffee has long ran cold as it rested untouched while they worked on the man they just dropped at the hospital.

With a sigh she dropped the empty cup in the bag that rested between her and Dawson, as they headed back to the station, following the squad truck ahead of them.

"Yaah"

"What?"Beside her Dawson became suddenly alert, shaking the cobwebs who looked like she has dozed off against the window.

"Keep me awake or I`ll crash" a yawn made it past her lips, as she struggled to keep her eyes open "After all, wasn't it your bright idea to take the night shift on top of the one we just pulled before?"

A yawn and a head shake, Gabriela wished she could close her eyes and lean back. Wishing she never asked for the extra night shift. Wishing she was back at Casey`s place, talking, kissing, more kissing, definitely more kissing.

"Alright spell. What`s with the retarded smile on your face?"

"I am not smiling" She felt her face heat up and said smile stretching more, until she broke into a laugh.

"Out with it"

"Out with what?"

"Was the sex good?"

"What? No"

"No the sex wasn`t good"

"We didn`t have sex Shay"

"Is our Lt. a stuuuuuuuuud?"

"SHAY!"

"How many orgasms did he give you?"

Her partner was like a dog with a bone and won`t leave well alone.

"Three?"

Silence

"Two!"

More silence as she continued to drive.

"So no sex?"

"Yes"

"Yes there`s sex or no no sex?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

She sighed and it seemed her best friend was dong interrogating her...

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes... no wait..No we dd-" She stopped mid-sentence, the look on Shay`s face screamed it was fruitless to to deny it. She realized as she collected her thoughts that confessing to Shay about her and Peter was so much easier than what happened with Casey. _I slept with him!_ she had blurted it out, wanting to get rid of the heavy burden. But this... she wanted to keep this...to herself.. treasure and guard it... wanting nothing to be taken away from it.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back!" she did not want to give more details to how it felt, how right it was and how she wanted more and more from him.

"So what you`re together or what?" Shay glanced at her, more alert as the topic of conversation suddenly got a whole lot of interesting.

"We haven`t talked about it"

"I just want to bash your head in you mule! Why not? Three years just to get a freaking kiss! How many more tell you go on a date? Another three?!"

She shifted in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position as her friend scolded her. Shay was right, at the rate they were going, she`ll be old and gray when they`ll decide to move to second base.

"Next time you see him Dawson... Jump his bones!"

"I can`t jump him in a diner!"

"Fine... Next time you see him, take him someplace alone and get your man! Don`t be spineless Gabriela!"

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text. Rolling her eyes, she unlocked the message, feeling a tug at the corner of her lips after she saw who`s the sender.

_Where are you?_

_-Matt_

_Heading back to the station. You?_

_-Dawson_

_In bed. Can`t sleep. Thinking!_

_-Matt_

_Oh. About?_

_-Dawson_

_You!_

_-Matt _

His honest straightforward answer shocked her and thrilled her. He was having no problems about whatever they divulged into tonight and it filled her with warmth that he was so accepting in the change. She was a worrywart for nothing. Matt obviously wanted her, his rejection at the Christmas party was not one but rather postponing the change to a time when they both were ready and longing for it.

The rest of the shift went with no calls and she took the chance to sleep for whatever hours she could squeeze out. The bed felt heavenly under her tired body. She pulled the covers over her, burrowing in the mattress before she stilled for the night.

_Breakfast with Matt_, she smiled.


End file.
